


The Way You Make Me Feel

by pendejx_666



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: A bit shy also, Alpha Erik Killmonger, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bookstore owner!T'Challa, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Might have a bit of plot, More tags later, Not Cousins, Omega T'Challa (Marvel), Short Chapters, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendejx_666/pseuds/pendejx_666
Summary: T'Challa is a lonely, somewhat shy, bookstore owner who lives in a small town in the middle of nowhere. One day, a handsome stranger rolls by his store.title taken from Janelle Monae's song "Make Me Feel"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might have some plot. I sort of want Erik to be a plotting asshole (cause he is) who has alt. motives like revenge but not sure how to work that in quite yet. I will also try to keep T'Challa from being too doe-eyed. I do want him to be a little more shy than he actually is, though.

“Thank you for coming to Udaku’s Bookstore. Please come again.” T’Challa said to the beta girl in front of his counter. He handed her the book on famous black women she bought.

“Thanks.” the girl said with a smile as she slipped the book inside her tote back then left the store.

It was a slow day at Udaku’s bookstore, T’Challa’s family-owned store in a small town in California. His father used to own it before him but he had passed and his mother had her own things going on. Shuri was still too young to man the store. Not that she would want to. The young alpha girl was always nose-deep in her inventions or busy with after-school activities.

That left T’Challa, the only omega in the family. He didn’t mind, though. He had always loved books and ever since he was a young child he loved to hang out at the bookstore. Unfortunately, since he spent all his time in the bookstore, that meant he didn’t have enough time for social outings or friends. Or a lover for that matter. T’Challa was like most omegas: he wanted an alpha, he wanted to have cubs with them, and he wanted to marry but he never had the time. Work took up most of it.

The omega sighed then shook those thoughts away. There was no time for longing after an alpha. He had work to do. A new shipment of books had arrived. They were all by one of his favorite African authors. It was time to put them in stock. He took the big pile of sci-fi and fantasy books and put them in a cart. When he was done, he rolled them towards the new release section.

He managed to stack a couple on the display aisle when he heard the bell from the entrance/exit tinkle but since he wasn’t by his counter he didn’t bother welcoming the newcomer. When he filled the top shelves of the display aisle, T’Challa got on his and knees to place the new books on the bottom. It wasn’t a very comfy position with slacks on but he didn’t mind. He had a job to do. He was so concentrated in his work he didn’t hear the heavy sound of boots approach him and stop behind him.

“Hello?” said a deep voice behind him.

T’Challa gave a small jolt and turned his head, glasses sliding down his nose a bit. He was met with the sight of a tall black man, one T’Challa had never seen before. He lived in a very small town and knew mostly everyone there. However, T’Challa had never seen this alpha before around town. He had on ripped jeans, a pair of black and white sneakers, and a black hoodie. He had short dreadlocks styled to the side. He was very handsome and looked a couple of years younger than him. And his scent—it made T’Challa weak. His smell was very alpha and rugged but nice. It was a mix of cedarwood, ginger and frankincense. For a hot second, he wanted to bear his neck at him but he caught himself before he did.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” T’Challa said. He got up, pushed his glasses up, and dusted his slacks off. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“’S fine.” the alpha said. As he spoke, T’Challa saw a flash of gold teeth. “I’m looking for a book...” The alpha’s eyes strayed towards his chest where his name tag was. “T’Challa.”

The way his name rolled off the alpha’s tongue made T’Challa shiver. “Which book?”

“ _The Autobiography of Malcolm X_ by Alex Haley. Do you have it?”

He did but he was so awestruck by the alpha’s presence he didn’t say anything for ten seconds straight. Once he regained himself he mentally scolded himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! It wasn’t as if I don’t talk to any alphas!_ _Okoye is an alpha and you never get like this with her!_ He was so embarrassed with himself. What was he? A hormonal high schooler?

“I think so. Um,” T’Challa’s cheeks went warm, “I’ll help you look.” He went to the autobiography section and looked under the ‘H’ shelf. As he browsed, he found that he couldn’t concentrate. He felt the alpha behind him, he felt his eyes and they burned him and made him nervous. Thankfully, he finally spotted the book. It was on the highest shelf.

He was tall enough and his arm was long enough to reach it. He only needed to stretch a bit to grab it. “Here it is—” T’Challa began to say as he turned around. He stopped once he realized how close the alpha was to him. They were the same height but the alpha’s presence was more demanding, as alphas usually were. Still, T’Challa forced himself to stand tall, though he wanted to hunch into himself. “Here.” he said, handing it over to the alpha.

The alpha took it though his eyes never left T’Challa’s. T’Challa didn’t want to look away. He didn’t want to show the alpha any weakness. He got the feeling that this alpha was used to swooning omegas panting after him. It was a good thing he didn’t look away, otherwise he would’ve missed the charming smile the alpha threw his way.

"Thanks, babe." the alpha said.

“I’ll take you the cash register.” T’Challa stammered. He concentrated on scanning the book to avoid speaking or looking at the alpha man. When he was done, he placed the receipt inside the book. “Would you like to buy a tote bag?”

“Nah, I’m good.” the alpha said.

“All right.” T’Challa put the book inside a plastic bag and handed it over to the alpha.

“T’Challa, huh? I’ll remember that.” the alpha said after he had taken the bag.

T’Challa froze up, like he usually did when he was caught off-guard. “Huh?” was all he could manage. What did he mean he would "remember that"?

“Name’s Erik.” the alpha said.

“Oh, um—”

“See you later, baby.” Erik said with a wink, then walked away.

T’Challa’s face was so hot you could fry an egg on it.

***

The next time he saw Erik, was at the bookstore again. “’Sup, sweetheart.” he announced as he came in the store. 

T’Challa had been in the middle reading a book called _Binti_ by the counter. “Oh, hello again, Erik.” he said and sat up straighter in his chair. He sounded casual enough but his heart was pounding in his chest. He had regulars in his store but they didn't come by the next day after they had shopped the day before. 

Erik didn’t say anything for a bit. He just stared at T’Challa with a thoughtful look on his face.

T’Challa’s cheeks went hot. It was starting to become something common whenever he was around the handsome alpha. “Is something wrong?”

Instead of answering the question, Erik said, “You have the prettiest eyes I’ve seen on an omega.”

That’s when T’Challa realized his glasses had slid down his nose, probably because the screws on them were a little loose. It also meant that Erik had a clear view of his brown eyes.

“Big and brown.” Erik went on despite the mix of embarrassment and flattery T’Challa was feeling. “And those eyelashes… Just like Bambi.”

T’Challa willed himself to speak. “Did you need something?”

“Nah, I just wanted to see your lovely face.” Erik said, leaning over the counter. He placed his arms on it.

T’Challa didn’t know what to say to that. Telling him to go away seemed a bit rude. “Oh.”

Erik graced him with a toothy grin. “You got an alpha, sweetheart?”

T’Challa wasn’t used to an alpha being so forward with him. His interactions with alphas interested in him were pretty limited. “No.”

“They must be blind then because you’re cute as fuck.” Erik went on. “Their loss.”

T’Challa was so flustered he could hardly think. Again, he wasn’t used to this sort of attention.

“You free this Saturday?”

T’Challa felt his mood dampen. He worked all week. “No. I’m sorry. The store is open Monday through Sunday.”

This didn’t seem to bother Erik. “So, take a day off.”

Was he serious? “I can’t just take the day off.” T’Challa said.

“Why not?”

“I have responsibilities, Erik. Don’t you?”

A dark look crossed his face but it left before T’Challa could analyze it. “’Course I do. But baby, you need to loosen up.”

T’Challa barely knew this alpha. And he was kind of pushy… And he didn't appreciate the "you need to loosen up" comment. But then again, he never took any chances and this could be a good change, even if it didn't last long. “I don’t know...”

“C’mon. Just one date and if you don’t want to see me after that, I’ll leave you alone.”

“I’ll think about it.” T'Challa said at last. 

“Well, let me know. Here’s my number.” He took T’Challa’s hand and a pen and quickly wrote down his number.

T’Challa wasn’t sure if he should give him his number or not...but it seemed rude not to so he did the same except on a sticky note.

“See you around, Bambi.” Erik said then left.

***

T’Challa didn’t call Erik immediately. Not because he wanted to make Erik wait, but because he wasn’t sure if he should call him or not. It took him three days to build up the courage. Erik was handsome so that was good but he also got the feeling he was a bit arrogant. Still, no one had showed this much interest in awhile. 

Just one date is what Erik said. Where was the harm in that? And if he didn’t like Erik, then he would delete his number and cut all ties with him. Before he could talk himself out of it, T’Challa dialed Erik’s number.

“Who's this?” said a deep voice.

T’Challa froze for a moment. Did he dial the wrong number? “I’m looking for Erik?”

“Who's that?” said the same deep voice.

“Uh—”

The other voice started to cackle out of nowhere. “I’m just playing with you. I know it’s you.”

T’Challa let out a breath of relief then he frowned. “Why did you have to do that? I thought I had called the wrong number.”

“You’re fun to tease.”

T’Challa decided to get it over with. “I want to go out on a date with you.”

There was silence on the other end. For a moment, T’Challa thought one of them had hung up, but Erik said, “Damn, you’re that excited to go out with me? No “how are you” or anything?”

T’Challa flushed. “Erik!”

“I’m just kidding, sweetheart.”

T’Challa’s body warmed up at the pet-name. He found that he liked it but he wouldn't tell Erik that.

“Where do you want to go?”

T’Challa was pleased that Erik was handing the reins over to him. “You’re going to let me decide?”

“Yeah, of course. Whatever you want, baby.”

“Well...I’ve been wanting to try this Brazilian restaurant...”

“Then let’s go there on our date.”

The word date made T’Challa’s stomach flutter.

“What time you want me to pick you up?”

“How about five o’ clock?” He said the first time that popped in his head. “Is that good?”

“Yeah, five’s good.” Erik said. “Text me your address and I’ll pick you up there.”

“Okay.”

“See you later, baby boy.”

“Goodbye.”

The whole exchange had T’Challa’s stomach doing back flips for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever wonder why I have so much intersex omega T'Challa? Well, if you do it's simply 'cause of this: I can't imagine an omega man giving birth through the butthole or like how the hell that would work if the omega doesn't have working female reproductive organs. That's why, lol. It's a little pet peeve of mine. I'll still read it but I can't write it without being like "but through the BUTTHOLE?" Also my headcanon is that male omegas have dual genitals and so do female alphas. Not sure if there will be any kiddies in this fic, though. Prolly just smut and some plot but no kids.


	2. Chapter 2

When the day of the date came, T’Challa was a nervous wreck. He didn’t know what to wear and he was second-guessing his every decision. He had never gone on a proper date even when we was a teenager. Double-dates your so-called friends forced you to go to did not count, especially when you and the other person barely even talked to each other. His life then was full of school, tests, studying, and being all-around the good omega boy his parents wanted him to be. He never went to parties, he never drank, never smoked, never had slept around. He didn’t even have sex until after high school and during college with a family friend. T’Challa had even fancied himself in love for a moment only to get his heart broken by him. He hoped Erik wasn’t like that. If T’Challa was being honest, he kind of seemed like it but he decided to take a chance for once.

The omega man finally decided on an outfit: a simple white turtleneck made out of soft cotton, black jeans and black suede shoes. When he finished and rubbed some mango essential oil on himself and gave his glasses a clean. He paced in his living room, waiting for Erik to call him or something. His phone started buzzing on top of the coffee table. T’Challa rushed over to his phone and picked it up. He opened the message from Erik.

It said: Omw

T’Challa didn’t know what “omw” meant so he looked it up quickly on urban dictionary through his phone. 

“Oh, he’s on his way….”

And that sent him another bout of anxiety.

And then, another ten minutes later his phone buzzed again.

This time, the text said: Here.

T’Challa grabbed his wallet and headed towards the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Erik, leaning against the doorway. He was dressed in a white shirt, black bomber jacket, ripped jeans, and heavy-looking boots. His dreads were tied back. When he saw T’Challa, he shot a smile at him.

“Hey, baby.”

T’Challa felt like he could melt at that moment, even though it was chilly outside. He realized he had been staring for too long. He fumbled over himself to say something. “I thought you were in your car.”

Erik raised his eyebrows. “I’m not about to make you walk all the way to my car by yourself. What kind of boyfriend am I?” His tone was teasing.

“You’re not my boyfriend.” T’Challa said with a small laugh.

“Yet.” Erik said. He offered his arm for T’Challa to take which the omega gladly did. He opened the door for him when they got to Erik’s sleek Audi. Once they were both buckled in they headed to the restaurant. As they drove, Erik played some low rap music. T’Challa didn’t listen to rap often, but he found he actually liked the song. The screen next to Erik’s stirring wheel said it was Tupac.

“So...Udaku’s Bookstore, huh?” Erik said, interrupting the silence that had stretched a bit between them.

“Udaku is my surname. The store used to be my father’s.” T’Challa said.

“Udaku?” Erik repeated, surprising fluid. “Where’s that from, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Wakanda.”

“You don’t say? My pops was from Wakanda.” Erik said.

T’Challa looked at Erik in surprise. “Really?” He didn’t know a lot of people that hailed from Wakanda or had Wakandan heritage.

Erik didn’t elaborate, however. He just said, “Yeah.” He had this strange look on his face, too but it was gone in a second and Erik had a smile on his face. “Stop looking at me with those big brown eyes.”

T’Challa quickly looked away with a blush, embarrassed he had been caught staring. 

Erik laughed. 

They got to the restaurant. Erik ran over to T’Challa’s side of the car, opened the door, and held a hand out for him. T’Challa took it with a smile and joined the alpha’s side. Erik offered his arm. T’Challa wrapped himself around it. He had the urge to lay his head on his shoulder but he restrained himself.

The inside of the restaurant was dimly lit in an edgy sort of way. There were fancy orange-red lights hanging all over the glass ceiling. The floor was black and polished with shiny specks on it. It was filled with quiet chatter and people dressed to the nines of all kinds. There was a long line leading to the hostess. Erik waltzed right to the front and gave his name. The hostess smiled—a fellow omega by the smell of her—batting her eyelashes and led them to a booth.

“A waiter will be with you in a moment.” she said, smiling a little too hard. She lingered a bit too long, as well.

Erik paid her no mind. He was too busy staring at T’Challa. “Yeah, thanks.” he said without looking away.

The hostess left with a pout.

They both sat down. The booth’s seat were soft under T’Challa’s butt. Everything was black with specks of iridescent white. A young beta man came to attend them and asked for their drink orders and left two menus. After they said their drink orders, Erik said, “You look so good, T’Challa, baby.”

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

The waiter returned with their drinks and some bread. He handed Erik his coke and T’Challa his _limonada Suíça_ _._ They ordered their food and waited. As they did, Erik stared at T’Challa with a little smirk that made T’Challa nervous.

“S-so your father was from Wakanda?” he blurted out. Anything to distract him from the way the alpha was looking at him.

Erik seemed caught off-guard. “Yeah. Born and raised. Came to California as a young man, met my mom, and had me. What about you?”

“My parents hailed from Wakanda. I was born there but I came to California at a young age.”

“I bet you had loving parents for most of your life, didn’t you?”

T’Challa blinked. Where had that come from? “What makes you say that?”

“I dunno.” Erik shrugged casually. He took a sip of his coke. “You still got that wide-eyed look on your face, like you haven’t felt the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

T’Challa wasn’t sure what that meant nor was he sure how to react. It wasn’t exactly an insult, per se… “Have you?”

Erik stared at him. All playfulness gone for just a second, but then there was a smile on his face again. “Well, it was hard growing up without either parents in the picture. Lost my mom to breast cancer and my dad to some random guy with a gun.”

Saying “I’m sorry” didn’t feel right. “That must have been terrible. I really can’t imagine what that must have been like.” he said instead.

Erik laughed but it didn’t sound like the nice kind of laughter. “Yeah, I know.”

T’Challa was wondering what else to say to change the glum subject but thankfully the alpha beat him to it.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to be so depressing, T.”

Honestly, it didn’t seem like Erik was saying this stuff so he could feel bad for him and put out when Erik flashed him some puppy eyes. In fact, it sounded like Erik still wasn’t over his parent’s deaths but then, who would be?

“It’s all right. I’m glad I’m getting to know you.” It was true. He liked seeing Erik’s vulnerable side. For a moment, he thought the alpha started the day looking at himself in the mirror and singing praises to himself.

The waiter arrived with their steaming food.

“Enjoy.” the waiter said once he had set their plates down in front of them.

“Damn, this looks good.” Erik said and dug into his Brazilian-style chicken wings.

T’Challa took that as his cue and began eating as well.

Erik watched him for a bit. “What’s that?” he asked, gesturing to the food on his plate.

T’Challa dabbed himself with a napkin neatly before answering. “ _Camarão no leite de coco_. Shrimp in coconut sauce.”

Erik finished chewing, then said, “Okay, I usually don’t say shit like this ‘cause white people say it all the time, but you said that really sexy. Can you say it one more time?” He brought his hands together in a begging motion. “Please?”

If it was anyone else but Erik, T’Challa would’ve been insulted and tell them as politely as he could no, but since it _was_ Erik…

“ _Camarão no leite de coco_.” T’Challa repeated, a little slower this time.

“Sexy.” Erik said.

He had never been called sexy. Bitter? Yes. Uptight? Yes. Bitch? Yes. Never sexy, though.

“You think I’m sexy?” T’Challa asked, surprise in his voice. A second later after he said that, he regretted. He was a bit embarrassed. All that advice Nakia gave him about being confident went out the window.

“Hell yeah, I do. You got that whole ‘sexy librarian’ vibe and look.”

T’Challa was confused. He wasn’t even a librarian… “I do?”

“Yeah. You got the glasses, you got the wardrobe…” _You got a nice ass_ , Erik thought in his head. “And I bet you prefer books over people, huh?”

Well, he wasn’t wrong… “Was me looking like a fetishized librarian what made you want to ask me out?”

Erik gave a laugh. “Not gonna lie, it was a part of it. But I figured, someone working at a bookstore must have brains behind all that sexiness. Brains and beauty. My favorite combo.”

T'Challa was very flustered for the rest of dinner.

After they finished eating, Erik asked him if he wanted to go out see a horror movie. T’Challa said yes. He hadn’t been to the movies in a while and the movie’s plot sounded really good. The only horror movies he saw were the ones Nakia or W'Kabi sneaked into his house. His mother believed horror movies would give him violent ideas or something. He honestly wasn't sure what went through that woman's head. At times, T'Challa would clutch Erik's arm when a jump scare would pop out at him. Erik didn't seem to mind, though. At some point he wrapped his arm around him.

When the movie was over, Erik drove T’Challa home. Erik walked T’Challa to his door, both of them smiling as they did.

“That was fun.” T’Challa said to him. He couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t this. 

“What? You thought I was gonna boast about the size of my dick or something?” Erik said. His tone was teasing.

“A little.” T’Challa teased back. He turned to look at Erik and laughed at the look on his face.

“Oh, kitty’s got claws.” Erik said. “I like it.”

Now it was T’Challa’s time to counter. “And what did you think before this date? That I never had a penis in me?”

“Nah, but...”

“But what?”

“Don’t get mad at me, okay?”

“What is it?”

“I thought you were a low-key freak that messed around behind book shelves.” Erik said, still smiling.

T’Challa couldn’t help but laugh loudly at that. He caught himself and quieted down. He had neighbors, after all. “I would never do something like that.” he said, pushing Erik's shoulder gently. 

"Yeah, I know." 

The two stopped at T’Challa’s door. T’Challa turned to face Erik, who was leaning against the wall, staring at him.

It was intense. T’Challa tried to break the tension. “So...this was nice.” He cleared his throat. “Thank you for...it.”

Awkward.

“Any time, baby.”

T’Challa knew he meant that. “I’ll see you around? At the book store?”

“That’s my favorite place.” Erik said.

T’Challa’s heart swelled. “Good night.”

“Night, T’Challa.”

And before he could chicken out, T’Challa leaned over and placed a quick peck on Erik’s cheek. He relished the shock registering on the alpha’s face. As he stood there, rattled over a little kiss, T’Challa whipped out his keys and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be some sektz but no penetration penis in hole sektz

T’Challa was in a rosy haze. As he stacked books and put them away in their shelves, he sighed. He longed to be with Erik again. They had only been dating for almost a week by now, but T’Challa was becoming attached to the alpha. Shuri, who was hanging around the store to study while her big brother worked, noticed.

“What’s up with you?” she asked from one of the reading tables. She wrinkled her nose. This behavior was so out-of-character. Her big brother was usually so calm and regal and now he is sighing like a schoolboy with a crush. She felt even more disturbed at the thought of T’Challa having a crush.

“Nothing.” T’Challa said. He avoided Shuri’s eyes. She would surely see though him in no time.

His little sister was already suspecting, little did he know. “Well, stop it. It’s weird. It’s like you got a crush or something.”

T’Challa’s face went hot. “I don’t.” he mumbled.

That’s when Shuri realized that he did. “Oh my _god_ , you do have a crush.” she gasped.

“No, I don’t.” T’Challa countered. It had been awhile since they bantered like this.

“Who is it? Is it someone I know?”

“No.”

“So, you admit you have a crush?”

T’Challa cursed himself. His little sister was too clever for him. “It’s not a crush.” he said.

“I knew it! You have someone!”

“Lower your voice, Shuri.” T’Challa said. He looked around and found a couple of customers browsing the shelves looking their way.

“Who is it?” Shuri asked. “Tell me now.”

“You don’t know him.,.” T’Challa barely did himself.

“So, it's a him. What’s his name?”

“…Erik…” T’Challa answered quietly.

“How’d you meet this Erik?”

“Here. At the bookstore.”

“Is he a nerd like you?” Shuri asked, as if she wasn’t the one who had memorized the periodic table when she was in kindergarten.

T’Challa thought about it. Erik obviously liked to read, but a nerd? “Not really. He’s intelligent and he’s so handsome...” He found himself getting warm in the face again.

“You must really like him.” Shuri said, placing her chin over her hand. “So, how did you start going out?”

“He just asked me on the spot as I was ringing him up. Said he thought I was cute.”

“That’s really forward.” Shuri said. “Are you sure he isn't a creeper?”

“He isn't.” T’Challa said. “He is very charming.”

“I guess that’s kind of adorable.” Shuri admitted. “Love at first sight? Kind of?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe more like ‘lust at first sight’.”

“Ew. Don’t tell me that.” Shuri said.

“Well, you asked.”

“I want to meet him someday. I want to see this Erik for myself.” Shuri declared.

“You will someday but not yet.”

Shuri pouted. “Why not?”

“I want him to myself a little longer.”

“I guess I understand. After Baba meets him, it’ll be twenty questions.”

During work hours, Erik called him.

“Hey, baby.”

T’Challa shivered as Erik’s smooth voice filled his ears. “Hello, darling.”

“Damn, I missed hearing your sweet voice. Missed your sweet little face. When can I see you, baby?”

T’Challa had to admit, he really wanted to see Erik. “I…I want to see you too. I want to see you soon”

Erik was silent for a moment. “How about tonight?”

“Tonight? Right now?”

“Yeah, you busy?”

“Well…What time?”

“Whenever you’re free. I don’t care. I just want to see you.”

T’Challa smiled like an idiot. “Okay. I’ll see you after work.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

“Okay.” T’Challa said.

“Bye, baby.”

“Bye, Erik.”

And then they hung up. It was a couple seconds later when T’Challa realized that he still had Shuri to worry about. He had to drop her off home. Maybe their mother could pick her up? He had to call her immediately.

“Hello? Mama?” T’Challa said as soon as Ramonda picked up the phone.

“What is it, son?”

“Mama, can you pick Shuri up before I close? Please?” T’Challa asked. If it was his Baba, he would’ve caved. Ramonda was a bit more firm.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Um…” T’Challa hesitated. Should he tell his mother?

“What is it?”

T’Challa decided he might as well. “I have a date after work…”

“A date?” Ramonda repeated in shock.

“Yes, he’s going to pick me up as soon as—”

“Now, wait just a moment.” Ramonda interrupted. “What is this I’m hearing about a date? Since when do you have a suitor?”

“He’s not a suitor, Mama…”

“Ah, yes. A boyfriend, then?”

T’Challa paused at that. He wasn’t sure. Were they boyfriends? "I guess."

“So this boyfriend of yours. What’s his name?”

“Erik.”

“Is he Caucasian?”

T’Challa’s mouth fell open. “What? No!”

“It was just a question, dearest. No need to get huffy about it. I’m curious, darling, that’s all. You haven’t had a boyfriend since…” She paused.

“Yeah, I know. Erik is different. I really like him.”

“Hmm…” Ramonda didn’t sound too impressed so far.

T’Challa rolled his eyes. His mother was pickier than he was. “He’s Wakandan, you know.”

“Really?” She sounded much more interested.

“Yes. He was raised in America.”

“Well, I would like to meet this…what was his name?”

“Erik, Mama.”

“Does he have a Wakandan name?”

Such a nosy question!

“I don’t know. I haven’t asked him.”

“Well, you should.”

T’Challa rolled his eyes again. He was glad his mother couldn’t see him do so. “Anyways, I’m going to meet him tonight. He’s going to pick me up from work.”

“And what about your car? You’re just going to leave it there?”

“Erik can drop me off back at the store, Mama. It’s fine.” 

“I still don’t understand why you have to drive with him. You have a perfectly good car.”

“I don’t know. I want to be with him.”

“Hmm, well, all right. I suppose if he’s willing to waste gasoline on you he must me something special.”

“Will you pick Shuri up?”

“Yes, yes. I suppose I will.”

“Thank you, Mama.”

***

Erik arrived right on time. Ramonda did not. T’Challa and Shuri were waiting inside the store when Erik got there. T’Challa allowed him to come in.

“Sorry.” T’Challa apologized after Erik went in. He locked the door behind them. “My mother was supposed to pick up my little sister. She’s not here yet.”

“It’s okay, baby.” Erik said. He kissed T’Challa’s cheek. “I’m just glad I get to see you.” He closed in on the omega and ran his hands up and down T’Challa’s back.

“So, this is the boyfriend?”

Erik withdrew and T’Challa turned around.

Shuri was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. She had a little smirk on her face.

“Oh, hey.” Erik said. He looked at T’Challa with a questioning look.

“Shuri, this is Erik my…boyfriend.” T’Challa could feel his face go hot immediately.

Erik raised his eyebrows at the ‘boyfriend’ but he looked pleased.

“Erik, this is my little sister, Shuri.”

“What’s up?” Erik said to her.

Shuri studied Erik. T’Challa could see the surprise in her face. The one alpha T’Challa had been with was very different compared to Erik. He was older, around T’Challa’s age, and he dressed in blazers and slacks. Erik was younger and seemed to favor ripped jeans and sneakers. And if Shuri was being honest, there was something about Erik she didn’t trust, though she wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was the bad boy air he had? 

“Hey.” Shuri said.

The two alphas stared each other down a bit.

“Let’s sit down, baby.” Erik said to T'Challa.

“Okay.”

Erik sat down on a chair with T’Challa on his lap. “You smell so good all the time.” he said. He had his face pushed up against the side of T’Challa’s neck.

T’Challa smiled when he felt a kiss there. “Stop that.” he said, but he didn’t move away.

Erik placed a bunch of more kisses on the soft skin of T’Challa’s neck, causing the omega to giggle like a child.

Shuri watched them giggle and exchange kisses with disgust and a little suspicion. It wasn’t the way Erik dressed that bugged her, but there was something about his energy that Shuri didn’t fuck with. Erik reminded her of a jungle cat, prowling, stalking, and beautiful but dangerous. Something didn’t sit right with her. She wasn’t sure what it was. From what she observed, Erik was sweet with T’Challa. His past boyfriend was nowhere near as affectionate as Erik. So why did she feel so uncomfortable?

The younger girl jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her uniform’s skirt. “Ah, that has to be Mama.” she said. She took out her phone and surely enough, her mother’s face popped up.

“Oh.” T’Challa immediately got up from Erik’s lap. If his mother walked in she'd chastise him over being 'wanton' and 'improper.' 

“Relax. I’ll tell her to stay in the car.” Shuri said. She grabbed her backpack and headed to the front door. “See you later, T’Challa’s boyfriend.” she said to Erik over her shoulder.

“Bye, T'Challa's little sister.” Erik said with a wave of his hand. Once Shuri left, Erik’s attention was back on T’Challa. “Come sit on my lap again, baby.”

“I thought we were going to go out?” T’Challa said, though he walked over anyways. 

“We are but I wanna look at you for a bit.”

T’Challa climbed over on top of Erik’s lap and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. He tried not to jump out of his skin when he felt Erik’s hand’s rest above his ass.

“So…I’m your boyfriend, huh?” Erik asked.

T’Challa ducked his head. “Well, are you not?”

Erik stroked T’Challa’s thighs over his pants. “Yeah. I guess I am. Feels nice to hear it out loud, though.”

T’Challa started feeling himself grow aroused over simple touches. 

“And as your boyfriend I get to kiss you, right?”

“I suppose…”

And then alpha leaned forward and captured T’Challa’s lips in a kiss. Erik kissed T’Challa softly but got a little rougher and needier when the omega started kissing back. He longed to grab T’Challa’s full ass in his hands, but he held himself back. He didn’t want to scare him away. Not yet at least.

T’Challa, on the other hand, longed for Erik to touch him more intimately but he didn’t want to demand him to do so. Would he be viewed as slutty? Why did it matter? He wasn’t sure.

Erik was the one to break the kiss. He didn’t want to, but if he continued, he was afraid his self-control would’ve snapped. “Let’s go before we end up naked.”

T’Challa’s eyes flared with lust at the thought of Erik naked. He wanted to tell him that that would be fine with him, but instead he said, “Okay…” He got off Erik’s lap and straightened his button-up. 

Erik got up, hoping T’Challa didn’t notice his developing hard-on. He didn’t want to push for sex, not unless T’Challa wanted it. Now, however, he was debating if he should just fuck him against one of the bookshelves. In the end he decided not to do that since there were cameras in the store.

“Let’s go.” Erik said. His voice sounded strained.

“Okay.” T’Challa said.

Erik drove them to a restaurant way up high in the sky that spun. Of course, it wasn’t in T’Challa’s small town but in the next city. All the food was at least thirty dollars and even though T'Challa was well off, Erik offered to pay.

The view was nice. T'Challa had never been to a restaurant in a tower. He never had the time before, didn’t have much of a reason. He was happy to make time for Erik now.As T’Challa sipped his tea, he could feel Erik watching him like a hawk. It made him hot under the collar.

“So,” Erik cleared his throat, “What you been up to?”

“Nothing much besides work.” T’Challa said. He looked up at Erik through his lashes and said, “I missed you.”

Erik gulped at that and shifted in his seat in and uneasy manner. “I missed you too.” He was caught off-guard. T’Challa was giving him bedroom eyes. He would recognize those anywhere, but of course, he wouldn’t tell him this.

T’Challa was glad to see Erik a little shaken for a change. He was usually smooth and collected but right now he seemed a little nervous. And it was all because of him.

Erik was now imagining T'Challa in the bedroom. He thought he would be the freaky type that liked to be choked and shit. He could totally see it now.

As Erik was imagining T’Challa tied down, T’Challa was surprised at himself. He had never wanted someone as bad as he wanted Erik. He blamed it on Erik’s charm. It might have done something to do with the fact that it had been awhile since T’Challa had sex. He had toys, yes, and most of the times they got the job done but Erik made him want to push him down and ride him. Or be held down by him. Either would work. He just wanted something different. 

As these thoughts progressed, T’Challa began to grow moist between his legs and his dick began to grow hard. He tried to think non-sexy thoughts to make himself flaccid again. For the most part it worked, but he was still wet. Every time he moved, the slickness made itself known. He really hoped Erik wouldn’t smell it. Alphas could sniff out those sorts of things.

And Erik did. It was very faint, so faint at first he thought he was imagining it, but after a few more careful whiffs, he realize he was smelling T’Challa’s sweet, sweet slick. The knowledge of this made Erik’s mind cloud with want. Again, he was surprised. It had only been like a week and T’Challa was panting for it. He thought he was going to have to wait. Not that he was complaining…

This was good. Really good. Erik didn’t mind speeding things up at all.

After dinner, as they headed back to the car, both men were silent. Even once they were inside neither spoke a word. T’Challa sat for a bit, hands unclenching and clenching on his lap. Should he go for it?

“T’Challa.”

The omega turned and Erik’s handsome face was suddenly close to his. Then his glasses were taken off and put aside. And then, Erik was kissing him. The kiss was hard, deep, and sensual. Erik’s tongue was immediately inside his mouth and brushing against his. T’Challa’s blazer was shoved down his shoulders and his button up was popped open. His neck was attacked with kisses and brief sucks down to his chest and finally on his nipples. T’Challa keened lowly when one of his nipples was engulfed by a warm mouth. It was sucked deliciously for a bit and then Erik moved on to the other one.

“Erik…” T’Challa moaned over and over again. It started off quietly and went higher and higher. His hands gripped Erik’s bomber jacket. Once he realized, hazily, that it was still on, he started tugging at it, hoping he’d get the hint and take it off.

The alpha got the hint and took off his jacket but not his long-sleeved shirt. T’Challa could see his muscles moving underneath. He wanted to see more. He reached for the alpha’s shirt, but Erik grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. T’Challa’s hands were pushed away and then his pants were being opened. As soon as they were, Erik’s hand went inside the front of his underwear.

“Oh…!” T’Challa gasped.

Erik’s fingers went between his legs and touched his clit. T’Challa’s mind blanked out for a moment. He gave a little thrust up, wanting more. Erik caught on and started touching him, pushing his fingers against his clit continuously. It didn’t take long for T’Challa to get soaked through his briefs. His dick was hard against his stomach. He tried reaching for it but his arm was grabbed and pushed back down.

“I’m making you cum.” Erik said and closed his hand around his shaft.

“Erik…” T’Challa began to moan. “Please…” Fuck, he wanted anything Erik offered to him.

“I’m gonna put a finger in there, okay? You ready, baby?”

T’Challa nodded. When he felt a finger slide inside him, he tightened in up surprise.

“No, baby. Loosen up. It’ll feel better.”

T’Challa tried to but found himself tightening up on instinct. Erik slowed down and pressed his thumb against his clit. That did the trick. After a few presses, T’Challa was whining and pushing against his hands for more. Between Erik jerking him off and fingering him, he was a mess. And then Erik found his g-spot.

“Erik… _Erik_ …!” He cried out and then gave a breathy gasp as he came far too quickly. Cum stained Erik’s hand and sap drenched his fingers. T’Challa’s pussy felt incredibly sensitive and soft but Erik didn’t stop until every last bit of pleasure was wrung out of him.

“Fuck…” Erik groaned. His own dick was hard and insistent inside his pants. He let go of T’Challa’s flaccid dick and pulled his fingers away. There were wet and sticky. When he separated them, he could see some of T’Challa still clinging to them.

It made T’Challa blush. He took out his keys. There was a mini hand sanitizer bottle attached to them. He offered it to Erik. “Here.” he said.

Erik laughed but took it. “You’re so cute.” he said as he pushed some out onto his hands.

T’Challa was back to feeling a little embarrassed but also flattered.

Once Erik rubbed the sanitizer into his hands and they smelled like lemons, he handed it back to T’Challa. “Here. Thanks.”

“Welcome.” T’Challa said and put his keys away.

“How about I take you to the store now?”

“Um…what about?” T’Challa looked at Erik’s hard dick outlined in his jeans.

“Oh that? Don’t worry about it, baby. I have a very vivid imagination.” he said with a boyish smirk.

T’Challa felt bad. He didn’t find it fair... “Let me, Erik? Please?” And truth be told, he wanted to touch Erik.

Erik was pleased. “You sure?”

“Yes.” T’Challa said. A bit of desperate neediness escaped through his voice. He had given more blowjobs than he had received or had been gone down on. He’s had sex but never touched the way Erik touched him. His lover had been selfish. He didn’t want to be like him.

“All right.” Erik agreed.

T’Challa undid his jeans and reached for him inside. Erik’s dick was girthy, and a good nine inches. It was a nice penis, he thought. Heavy. He reached further inside and caressed Erik’s balls, to which the younger man hissed at but not in disgust. T’Challa licked around Erik’s dick with little licks. He grabbed Erik’s dick and started tonguing at the slit and head in a hungry manner. 

“Fuck, T’Challa…” Erik moaned lowly.

T’Challa was glad to see Erik enjoy himself. He swallowed him down and began suckling. A hand grabbed his hair, a bit too tightly. He was surprised to realize he didn’t mind it.

“Fuck, sorry, baby.” Erik said and started moving his hand away but T’Challa stopped him. While he still had Erik’s dick in his mouth, he stared up at him with his big eyes and placed his hand on his hair again.

Erik realized at that moment that he had been right. T’Challa liked to be roughed up. He tightened his hand on T’Challa’s curls and pulled at them as he forced T’Challa’s head up and down. “Fuck, T’Challa, baby. Fuck.” With T'Challa's mouth on his dick and his hand gently rolling his balls, Erik wasn’t too far away from coming down his throat.

T’Challa was happy. Erik seemed to be enjoying his blowjob. He was mostly going with whatever he could come up with and from past experience.

“Fuck—!” Erik grunted. He lifted T’Challa’s face and came all over it.

T’Challa placed little kisses all over the shaft and head as Erik finished on him. 

“Fuck.” Erik said again, staring down at T’Challa, who only smiled sweetly at him with the alpha's cock resting on his face.


End file.
